Cold Hard Btch
by sandcastlemaker
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when an exceptionally heated argument between the Mayor and the Savior escalates beyond their wildest dreaming? Smutty goodness ahead. Fulfilling a prompt I received on instagram. SWANQUEEN.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **_Cold Hard Bitch_

**AUTHOR: **_sandcastlemaker/ the evil swan_

**RATING: **_M/E_

**SUMMARY: Prompt: **_"__Regina sees Emma masturbating through her mirror. Post curse-break. Regina has Magic"._Smutty goodness ahead! Not quite a one-shot, sort of a drabble, but not a full story either. This was a prompt given to me by iatethepoisonedapple, doubly inspired by a graphic I saw on Instagram, bound and gagged by the very awesome song "Cold Hard Bitch" by Jet.

**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own Once Upon A Time (unfortunately) nor do I have the rights to the characters in this fic (sadly) because damn if I did, there would be hella more eye-sex between Emma Swan and Regina Mills – so much so that subtext would undoubtedly become maintext. But I appreciate the writers and their show immensely (and things like #BIRDSofaSWEATER DAY), which is why I haven't killed myself from SwanQueen sexual frustration.__Yet._

"_Cold hard bitch; just a kiss on the lips and I was on my knees – I'm waiting, give me._" I highly suggest that if you've never heard it, you either listen to this song before, during, or after reading this fic. Suggested with LOVE dearies, with love! But really, listen to the song, and the lyrics. Thank you. LOVE!

**COLD HARD BITCH**

**by sandcastlemaker**

God, she had always loved when they fought. Well, truthfully, it could be stressful at times because Emma was pretty certain that nothing truly carnal would ever result from their outrageous and salacious bickering, but it never failed that she was always left deeply aroused after one of her heated arguments with the decidedly tense Mayor. Regina was no less affected by their impassioned outbursts, but she strictly refused to admit it, even to herself.

Today was no exception.

"And that, Miss Swan, is non-negotiable!"

The brunette steeled her flickering dark brown eyes before shoving past Emma on her way out of the Sheriff's Station. She threw a threatening glare over her shoulder as she walked, to further emphasize her point.

Emma narrowed her eyes and raced after her with conviction, but words failed to leave her lips before the brunette slammed the door shut, nearly nicking the blonde's nose. She angrily slapped her open palm onto the door frame, wishing her knuckles could make contact with that contrite, smug smirk on the Mayor's face instead.

"Damn that sexy bitch." Emma muttered under her breath, returning to her desk. Now she was all fired up, and she still had two hours before her work day was officially over, so there really was nothing she could do about it.

"I'm going to kill that domineering little tramp one of these days," she snarled to herself as she grabbed her coffee mug and downed the last of it's contents, trying to ignore the low murmur between her legs.

"That is, if her un-fucking-believable body doesn't torture me unconscious first." She threw her long curls over her shoulder while glaring into oblivion.

"Bitch."

* * *

><p>Regina threw the door to her mansion open so hard it nearly came back at her. She lifted a dainty hand as she stepped inside the brightly lit foyer, the door seeming to close on it's own behind her. A dramatic huff escaped her lips as she began pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to herself as red heels clicked viciously across the polished wood.<p>

"That blonde brat is so infuriating!" she exclaimed aloud to herself. "I swear if we were in the Enchanted Forrest I would hoist her up a flag pole by her fingers and let the crows peck out her eyeballs."

She stopped on a dime and swiveled gracefully on the ball of one foot like a ballerina, caught by her reflection.

"Mirror, show me the Swan," she commanded, marching toward the gold framed glass on the wall.

A murky image of the blonde rippled into fruition on the smooth surface before her, showing the Sheriff still griping to herself under her breath as she walked to her yellow bug and shoved the keys into the ignition. Regina snorted to herself in semi-disgust, but continued to watch the blonde, dark brown eyes not quite able to tear themselves from the blonde's long and exposed neck as it lolled backwards onto the headrest behind her.

A silent picture entered her mind; it was a slow moving image of her biting into the tender spot below the blonde's ear, making the Dark Mayor jump in surprise. She slammed her eyes shut and waved her hand, ceasing the mirror's image before her. However, her entire body rumbled in delight at the scene she had created in her mind's eye, and she chastised herself deeply for enjoying it.

She walked quickly away and into her kitchen, wrestling through her cupboards for a cup and then a kettle. She fumed to herself, all the while filling the pot and throwing it on the stove, attempting to distract herself by making tea. Not much time had passed though, before she inched her way back out into the hall, regrettably summoning once again the image of the Swan before her. She gasped as she realized the blonde was now standing in her bathroom, complete naked glory shining through the mirror's profoundly clear projection.

* * *

><p>Emma shook violently as she stood beneath her shower's icy spray. She desperately tried to rid her body of the throbbing that her thighs ensconced between them, her blood attempting to void itself of considerable heat as she submitted herself to the cold water that pelted along her spine. She hunkered down under the sleet for only a minute longer before she finally wrenched the knob to 'Warm'.<p>

"Fuck this," she spat, giving in to her traitorous, wanton hands. She let the change in temperature pulsate over her aching flesh before relaxing every muscle in her body and throwing her head back in a sigh.

"Mmm, God that's better."

Her fingers subconsciously trailed up her taught stomach to pinch at the tightening precipice of her breast, before humming aloud to herself, "She's so damn pretty; who cares if she's some freaky diabolical Queen? What I would do to get my hands all over that woman's bare ass…"

* * *

><p>The comment ripped right through Regina, causing her heart to twitter in it's cage. She arched an impeccably manicured eyebrow high onto her forehead before a devilish smile etched it's way from one corner of carefully painted dark red lips to the other. As the grin bloomed over her features and into her visibly darkening eyes, the loud shrieking of a boiling kettle screamed at her in the distance. Truthfully, though, she was arguably more aware of the equally blistering steam that emanated from her scorching center. With a simple twist of her hand, she shut off her stove and engulfed herself in a thick cloud of swirling purple smoke. She had a very important matter to discuss with the Sheriff, and she realized she just simply couldn't wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Emma barely had time to finish her visions of grabbing the Evil Mayor's ass before she heard a faint crackling pop come from outside. Her hand immediately dropped from it's ministrations of her perky breast as she whipped her head around to listen for any further out of the ordinary sounds. After a few moments of silence, she slowly turned the water's temperature even higher and let her free hand run the length of her smooth leg. Just as she was about to reach the apex of her thighs, her brain was jolted once again out of it's sensual thoughts by a distinctive and swift knocking to her front door.<p>

"Damn it!"

She slammed the faucet roughly to the off position and audibly berated whoever was on the other side of her apartment door for interrupting her.

"What the mother fucking _fuck_ do you _want_?"

She grabbed a fluffy white towel from it's station and angrily wrapped it around her naked body as another knock echoed incessantly throughout the apartment.

"I'm. Freaking. _Coming_!" she yelled loudly, trailing water behind her as she flew to the door. She reared back and threw the door open, barking into the hallway before realizing who was standing before her.

"What the Hell do you wa-" Her blue eyes quickly widened as a firm jaw dropped to her chest.

"Um, Regi- Re- Reg… what, I mean – I, uh, what…" she stammered, but her brain couldn't quite form the words she wished to speak. She stared unbelievingly at the grinning form of the woman she had just moments before been imagining naked as she touched herself within the private confines of her bathroom.

"Let me try for you, dear," the Mayor began, taking a step closer, "seeing as you've been left with the inability to speak a coherent sentence." Her eyes swept down the length of the Savior's body, slowly lingered on gaping pink lips, then back to large blue orbs.

"You can start by inviting me, well, _in_," she smirked, a ruthless and knowing smile plaguing her features.

Emma arched an eyebrow at that, snapping out of her reverie.

"OH. Sure, I guess you can come in, but I really was in the middle of-"

She was cut off as the Queen (_"Queen-turned-Mayor-turned-Queen again; the Queen-Mayor?" _Emma mused silently to herself) slid seductively around the blonde, slinking to the center of the room. She waited till she heard the small click indicating the door had closed, before she turned slowly, removing her long black pea-coat and tossing it lazily to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked fuzzily, slightly bewildered.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm doing here, dear."

The Queen's gaze drifted downward once again, landing at the hem of the blonde's towel where it lay atop bulging curves. "Lock the door," she snarled, hungrily.

Emma's eyebrows bunched in confusion, but she followed the brunette's smoking gaze to where it met her barely covered breasts.

"Oh, oh shit – wait. What?!" she croaked, not wanting to believe that this dark, enigmatic woman was actually flirting with her.

The brunette's eyes twinkled with mirth as she dropped a bomb on the unsuspecting blonde's head.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan. To some, I may be just a, oh what was it, a 'freaky diabolical Queen', but you would be right in deducing that my bare ass is worth getting your hands on."

The gasp that was ripped from the blonde's mouth rocketed through the apartment, washing over the Queen with lustful force. Understanding settled into the Savior's every fiber, setting her body aflame with a deep burning desire that she wasn't even aware she was capable of.

"And that's exactly what I intend to elicit from your lips all night long, Sheriff."

The blonde closed her mouth and a smile washed over her features, surprising the Queen. She took a confident step forward, but Regina shook her head and pointed.

"Door." she commanded.

Emma turned swiftly and locked the door. She let her hand linger for a moment, the air around her growing thicker than honey; it was hard to breathe. When she turned, the dark headed beauty before her had inched closer and was working at the tie that cinched her flattering red and purple wrap dress at the waist. Her eyes, though, bore right into Emma, and she felt a distinct pull as those quickly blackening spheres sucked her deep into them like bubbling tar-pits.

Emma felt herself nearly float to the brunette, her breathing already slightly ragged. She stopped a mere foot away from Regina, her eyes watching with rapt attention as the Queen's long fingers pulled the wrap dress open to reveal the most enticing blood red lacy bra the Savior had ever seen.

"Ungh," was all she could manage, before her emerald eyes traveled further to take in the matching red thong that slipped erotically through the brunette's thighs.

She surely was a Queen, Emma thought, standing tall and regal in her red fuck-me heels, dress hanging open on both sides. Emma finally had enough, and launched into the raven woman's personal space, ripping the dress off her shoulders and down tanned arms, throwing it to the floor.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," she exhaled, leaning in to nip hotly at the woman's chin.

"Not so fast, Swan," the brunette rivaled, pushing her hand forward to the blonde's chest, smacking her roughly away. A ferocious smile painted itself upon the woman's face as her hand shot forward and ground down, gathering the front of the blonde's towel into her hand. She reeled the woman around and slammed her to the couch behind her, falling on top of her as she never let go of the towel.

Deep mahogany coloured hair cascaded around the blonde's face as she was suddenly engulfed in a soul-searing, torchified kiss. The full and plump lips that encompassed hers were daring and hot, gathering the blonde's smaller bottom lip into hers and sucking fiercely. She pulled back, releasing with a satisfying pop, and throwing a leg over the Savior's hips as she did so. She roughly yanked at the towel, exposing the woman beneath her. Lust etched it's way up her neck in a brilliant blush, settling deep into her exquisite features. She stared at the beautiful pale expanse of skin beneath her, moaning in the depths of her chest.

"Mmm, Miss Swan, look at you," she whispered, peering down through half lidded eyes.

Emma had, up till this point, been thoroughly enraptured by the increasingly darkening irises in the woman above her, but now she tore her gaze away to scan the length of her body. She nearly groaned at the sight of hardening, jagged flesh on her chest. Her nipples were completely erect, straining in the cool air of the room around her. She glanced down even further to see where the Queen's sex sat directly atop her thighs, flesh separated only by a thin layer of red lace. She could feel the rocket blast of heat imposing downward onto her thighs, and she knew the brunette's body was burning with as much vehemence as her own.

She found she simply couldn't take it any longer. The woman she had been fantasizing about for the better part of a year was straddling her thighs, eyes dark and filled with earnest excitement, and Emma found it nearly unbearable. She shoved the woman off her and down to the floor. The dark Queen landed with a hard "Oompfuh," and hardly had a moment to catch her breath before the blonde attacked.

Emma leapt through the air and off the couch like a tiger, landing on the brunette and pressing her body flush to the woman below her. She sank her teeth deeply into the soft tissue of the Queen's shoulder, before sucking and kissing the burning flesh. She trailed hungry and angry kisses up to the woman's ear, where she grabbed a lobe between her teeth and sucked heartily before trailing her tongue around the delicate shell.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, Madam Mayor."

The dark woman beneath her let a loud and deep laugh rip from her chest before she sneered back up at the blonde above her.

"It's _Your Majesty_, Savior, and you'd do well to remember it."

Emma only churned with her yearning, and nodded.

"Alright, Your _Majesty_, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk out of this apartment."

The brunette only rolled her eyes and laughed.

"We'll see, Swan. Now shut up and get to work."

That only spurred the blonde on. She nearly ripped the provocative material from the brunette's chest and threw it across the room. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the truly majestic and stunning creature beneath her. She had never seen a person so perfectly sculpted, a body so distractingly beautiful. She could hardly believe she was about to touch the woman who far surpassed her dreams.

"How are you even real?" she questioned, absentmindedly.

The blackened eyes of the Queen took in every riveting flash of green above her. She knew she was gorgeous; a thousand men and women had fallen at her feet in the Enchanted Forest. What she wouldn't admit (aloud) in return was just how gorgeous the blonde was, too.

"Silence your mouth, Swan. I want it _on_ me and _in_ me, not babbling your damn nonsense." She grinned and wrapped a delicate hand behind the blonde's neck, forcing her down to her immaculate breast. The Savior needed no more encouragement. She latched on to one firm nipple, swirling her tongue around and grazing the raised flesh with her teeth. Her other hand ran up the length of the brunette's torso to cup the other breast fully. She squeezed and released, reveling in the small whimpers it pulled from the writhing body beneath her. She ground her pelvis down firmly into the brunette's thigh, smiling against the hardened peak still lodged between her lips. She felt the Queen's hips rise to hit her square in the stomach, which only caused her to squeeze and roll the woman's other sensitive nipple between her fingers. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth moving across the brunette's chest, wary of being chastised again for her "nonsense".

Emma slipped her thigh between the brunette's, instantly feeling the slickness that seeped through the flimsy lace of her thong. She moaned loudly at the feel, watching as the Queen threw her head to the side and arched her glorious back up and into Emma's concave body as it curled above her. She whimpered and bit her lower lip, trying desperately not to moan as the blonde began moving a thigh between hers, teasing as to the promised friction to come. She closed her eyes and pushed the Savior's shoulders back, looking into her now jade green eyes, her soft but rippling belly still arched seductively into the blonde's contoured abs.

"Give me everything you've got, Swan. I want to feel all of you inside me," she growled out.

The blonde leapt backwards and quickly yanked away the red lace before her. She knew not where it landed, because before the material had even left her hand she was already spreading the dark woman's legs and diving in. She licked a long trail up the woman's inner thigh, stopping before she reached her throbbing cunt. Emma drank in the beauty before her, not sure she had ever seen a woman's center that was quite so perfect. She glanced up into the gleaming black eyes of the woman before her, making sure she was watching, before dipping her head and blowing hot breath onto the swollen lips of the brunette. She achieved the desired effect, as the woman before her tried to squeeze her thighs together. The blonde was ready that reaction, and shoved them roughly apart again. She wanted to torture the witch; she wanted to make it slow and painfully good. Something in her just wouldn't allow her to do so, though, and she quickly gave in to the older woman's whimpering begs.

Smiling and sending a quick wink to the midnight eyes that raged her way, she lowered her head once more and took a daring, slow lick with the flat of her tongue and nearly came at the rich and almost spicy taste the woman's wetness left on her tongue. Her hand settled the violent rocking motion of the hips under her mouth, before taking another, quicker swipe, forcing her tongue inward slightly before flicking over the small bundle of nerves at the top of the woman's sex. That action elicited a sharp intake of breath from the woman below her, and she grinned as the woman threw her head back and bit down hard on her own hand to muffle her whine.

The blonde took one last long swipe, pushing her tongue in as far as it would reach, before quickly replacing it with one long, very skilled finger. She ripped through the brunette, not caring at the hiss of pain that escaped red lips, knowing fully well the Queen enjoyed it so. She moved her finger in and out slowly, before adding a second finger and pushing hard and deep into the woman, as far as she could manage. The hips of the witch below her started to move greatly now, enjoying the feeling of the golden haired woman's digits digging far inside her. The brunette was so wet that the blonde quickly added a third, equally long finger, and the two women soon found a perfectly glorious pulsating rhythm that grew in intensity and volume after mere seconds.

Suddenly, the older woman flung the blonde from her, dislodging her fingers as she did so. She turned around to face away from her, dropping to her hands and knees, before backing her lush ass up to meet the younger woman's hips. She peered over her shoulder and a look of pure satisfaction graced her alluring face as the woman behind her stared open mouthed at the brunette's bottom.

"Oh – oh my God. This is," the blonde was once again cut off by the barking command of the dark eyed siren before her.

"Sheriff, I swear if you won't fuck me, and I mean really _fuck_ me from behind, I swear I will come unhinged."

The blonde fully believed the caustic threat in that moment. She brought all three fingers back up to the woman's glowing center and shoved hard, using her hips to propel them fast and deep within the confines of the Queen's wet cavern. The woman dropped her head and small sobbing shrieks of pleasure escaped her throat in the most unadulterated fashion. Golden streaks flew all around Emma's face and she pounded into the brunette from behind, pulling her higher and higher into the throes of oblivion. Finally, after several minutes of sweat drenching knocking and panting, the blonde reached around in front of her and pressed her fingers over the completely swollen and pulsating bundle of nerves belonging to the aphotic witch, raking her fingers hard over the taut bump. She felt the Queen's insides begin to shiver as her rhythm became distorted. She suddenly shot upwards, latching on to the blonde's head behind her as she screamed out over her reverberating orgasm. She knocked the blonde down with her rear, so that she was sitting on her lap, one hand still tangled deep into bright sunny locks behind her. She ground down on the fingers inside her twice more, before completely falling forward into the plush carpet, the blonde sailing with her and landing heavily on her back.

They breathed heavily for several minutes, neither speaking. After many moments, the blonde rolled off the brunette and stared at her sideways. Dark, black eyes had lightened considerably to a milk chocolate, and they quickly found the forest green orbs studying her face. Her dark red lips were slack and parted slightly as she open-mouth breathed. She grinned and pushed herself up to her hands and knees, crawling atop the lithe form beside her. She nosed the blonde's lips, then licked them open, shoving her tongue deep within the darkness of the blonde's mouth.

"Bedroom?" she asked, after she moved backwards, away from the blonde.

Emma grinned and jumped up, nearly knocking the Queen backwards in her excitement to get laid by her biggest crush, no matter how abrasive or rude she was being. She caught the woman before she fell, though, and propelled her up the stairs and to her room in the loft above the apartment. When they reached the room, she shoved the dark beauty down onto the bed and made to straddle her, but the woman rolled out from under her before she could sit.

"I have a game – if you're up for it. And," she paused, looking around at Emma's drawers, "if you have the equipment."

Emma glanced around wondering what the brunette was referring to. After finding her answer in the woman's yet again darkening eyes (and the coy smile ordaining the Queen's dark red lips), she launched herself over to a drawer.

"You mean a strap on?" she questioned, before reaching into her middle drawer and pulling out a glittery blue dildo hanging from it's black harness.

"Yes," the Queen boiled beneath her desire, "now put it on and come here."

Emma quickly slipped the appendage on and fastened it's hooks around her. The sparkly blue cock stood out starkly against her heated flesh, and then brunette groaned loudly.

"On the bed, Swan. I want you to make good on your promise to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk out of here."

The Savior grinned and crawled her way up the bed to meet the lips of the raven haired witch kneeling once again on hands and knees before her. Emma could hardly contain herself and ripped her lips from the woman, leaving a small dash of blood against her tanned cheek from where she had busted the kiss-bruised skin. She wheeled the woman around to face away from her and grabbed her trim hips forcefully. Emma smiled, taking in a shallow breath before lining the toy to the dripping wet center in front of her. She gently eased the tip in, allowing the brunette to adjust this time, as the cock was rather large and the only lubrication she was willing to provide would have to come solely from the insides of her slick body.

The woman who's center she was entering wrenched her head around and tried desperately to watch as the blonde slowly but surely inched more of the painfully large dildo into her.

"Breathe," she uttered to the brunette, and as she felt the long intake of air burst into the lungs of the woman beneath her, she forcefully plowed in the rest of the toy to up the hilt. They simultaneously groaned, the dark queen from the feeling of being so full of Emma, and the blonde of having Regina's round and firm ass pressed hard into her hips. Neither moved for a long moment, until they both felt each other relax. Then, a steady grinding erupted from both of them. The sloppy and choppy waves of sound echoed in their ears as Emma began to slam into the raven witch's stretched center. She reached forward and cupped the woman's achingly taut breasts, and squeezed repeatedly, rolling both nipples between her fingers and biting into the woman's back, without ever faltering in her hip's gratifying undulations.

The Queen once again shoved Emma off and out of her, the blonde flying backwards to hit the wroght iron of her headboard hard.

"Ow, what the fu-" but before she could ever finish her sentence, the brunette had grabbed her hands and laced them through the railings of her headboard. She threw a leg over the blonde's lap and the laugh that came from her lungs saturated the entire room. There was an audible click, and Emma jerked her head up to see that somehow, the Queen had found her handcuffs, deftly locking her wrists above her head and to the bed.

She opened her mouth to sputter some sort of reproach, but the brunette just slapped her mouth hard, indicating that this was most certainly _not_ the time to speak. She pushed backwards, raising herself above Emma, and carefully slid the blue glittery cock back inside her.

"_Now_ fuck me, Swan."

A dizzyingly bold fire swept over the blonde's whole body as she took in the sight before her. She couldn't believe the lewd scene burning into her retinas. Seeing the black witch so filled to the brim with her was beyond her comprehension. She began pulsating her hips upwards, as the brunette began to rock her hips. After a moment, they silently agreed on a sickeningly fast pace, as the Queen rode her White Knight long and hard. Emma once again sent her on an upward spiral; she watched as the woman's body rose and fell on her, impaling herself on the blonde over and over again. After what seemed forever yet no time at all, the Savior watched as the brunette teetered at the top of her glorious high, firm breasts shaking and bouncing on her chest, before contorting her features and screaming aloud as her head fell backwards and her body succumbed to the rigid pressure of her orgasm.

She trembled madly for a few moments, nearly crying with joy at the feeling of blood coursing through her body like an infinite ocean's roar. She finally wrenched the toy from inside her and fell on top of the blonde, all deep breathing, laughing, moaning, and wetness pooling around Emma.

Emma pulled back from her and yanked on the handcuffs. She wanted it to be her turn. She had sufficiently screwed the brunette twice now, undoubtedly giving her mind-blowing orgasms each time. She wanted the favor to be reciprocated; she wanted to feel the ferocity of the Queen granting her every carnal desire. The aching between her legs needed to be sated, and she was sure she would explode if it didn't happen soon.

The Queen pulled back, taking in the blonde before her. She saw her extreme state of arousal; she could literally smell the heat as it rolled off her in vibrant waves. She leaned forward and kissed the blonde wildly before pulling back.

"Well, my dear, that was certainly fun. Thank you for lending your, er, services," she whispered, running a hand up and down the blonde's body. A violent shudder trailed in the wake of her long fingers. "I most certainly won't be able to walk out of here. But alas, one of us should really pick Henry up from the Stables, and since you're all, well, how should I say this, _tied-up_ at the moment, I really think it will have to be me who retrieves our son, don't you think?"

The fierce and angry hiss that came from the blonde only compelled the Queen to laugh in her face.

"You didn't really think our argument from this afternoon was over, did you? My dear, this was just my final rebuttal."

The blonde made to speak, but the witch quickly covered her mouth with her own hand.

"If you're a really good girl, I'll be back to get you later tonight, and we can continue our discussion." She removed her hand from the blonde's mouth, the vicious grin on her lips speaking volumes more than words ever could. The blonde reared back and spat into her face.

"You're nothing but a cold hard bitch, Regina!" Her emerald eyes glared angrily, seething into the brunette.

The Queen merely flicked the spit from her cheek and grabbed the blonde by the throat, almost ripping the blonde's face off in the most disgustingly hard kiss she had ever tasted.

"Right, but you're _my_ bitch," she smiled, laughing wickedly and swirling her hand in the air. She was immediately engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the golden princess alone to fend for herself.

* * *

><p>Regina transported herself back to the foyer of her mansion, where she walked pointedly to the crystal clear glass on her wall.<p>

"Mirror, show me the Swan."

The image appeared near instantaneously before her. Emma was still tied to the bed, naked, jerking fruitlessly on her handcuffs. She finally slammed her head back.

"Damn that sexy bitch!" she yelled for the second time that day. The exasperation in her voice was evident, but this time, she grinned and sighed. She knew the Queen would be back for her, and she was already concocting a brilliant plan to win her share of their "argument".

Regina smiled, waved her hand over the mirror effectively erasing the image, and walked stark naked back into her kitchen. She lazily set the fire on her gas stove once again, grinning as the water began to simmer within the pot, mirroring her own, yet again, growing desire for the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Hello my loves! Several of you encouraged me to write a second part to Cold Hard Bitch, so here it is. This picks up in Emma's bedroom, right after Regina left her. Once again, please remember that I am unfortunately my own Editor and Beta reader, so any mistakes are purely my fault. I would have had this to you much sooner, but my computer was being a tool. I once again had a prompt from the same IG account: iatethepoisonedapple. And of course, I once again took liberties with it. I included a little more STORY (and dialogue) and mushy-gushy crap in this chapter, but just as much smut. I can't tell if what I've written is smut disguised as a story, or a story disguised as smut. Either way, ENJOY! Love you all. Your reviews really mean the world to me. Thank you for connecting with me!

**COLD HARD BITCH**

**By sandcastlemaker**

She sat in her bed, pissed, but more turned on than she had ever been before in her life. She stared at her ceiling, jerking slightly on the handcuffs encaging her wrists, but the action lacked any real conviction, as she was more stunned than anything else. She absolutely could _not_ believe the Mayor had tied her up (a fantasy come true) but then left her without any form of reciprocation (definitely _not_ in the fantasy). The dark woman's last words rang through her head, causing her to vibrate with anger and lust all over again.

"… _but you're _**my**_ bitch" _reverberated through her head, banging into the walls of her mind and bouncing back again to swirl deliciously in their sultry delivery. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Damn that sexy bitch!" she yelled, for the second time that day. In that moment she could have sworn she felt, rather than heard, a very amused and slightly sardonic laugh wrap around her exposed skin, tickling her belly and running up her arms. There was a slight pull on her wrists, the cuffs that had restrained her arms suddenly vanishing.

"What the Hell?" she questioned, looking up to her now freed arms. She brought her hands down to her chest and rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had dug into her skin. The metal and the positioning didn't _really_ hurt, she admitted to herself, but her pride was what was ultimately stinging. She glanced around her room, hoping to find the Mayor hidden somewhere, but to no avail. She was alone.

Well – it was once again time to take matters into her own hands, she resigned, running her fingers down her body and cupping her sex roughly. Her head fell back into the pillows as a loud moan ripped through her throat. She was _nobody's_ bitch, let alone that snarky, former Evil Queen's. God, that sassy, sexy, _gorgeous_ former Evil Queen, that is. She could take care of herself, thank-you-very-much. So she did, but she just couldn't get the image of brunette hair and sarcastic brown eyes out of her head the entire time she stroked her heated flesh.

* * *

><p>Across town, a smug, satisfied smile erupted over the Mayor's face as she waved her hand in front of the mirror, having just released Emma from her bondage. She walked back to her kitchen, completely naked, and poured the boiling water from her kettle, dropping a tea bag into the white china cup. She trailed one delicate hand the length her body, magically dressing herself in her patented black trousers and white blouse (you know, third button straining and all).<p>

She couldn't erase the grin from her freshly painted lips as she walked out her front door and slid into her sleek black Mercedes. As she drove to pick up Henry from the stables, she mentally wondered to herself how long it would take Emma to cave and come find her. She gave it two days before the blonde would come pounding on her door, begging to be taken right there on the porch. The lust she had seen in her eyes was undeniable.

Emma wanted Regina.

And Regina was _very_ happy about it.

* * *

><p>Emma leapt from her bed after she came, angry at herself for having to touch her own sex in the first place. That fucking bitch – why had she left her? Was the blonde really stupid for thinking Regina had actually wanted to be with her? She guessed must be, as she quickly pulled on a pair of running tights and a t-shirt sporting the words "RED SOX" across the chest. She grabbed a thick hoodie and threw it on, slamming a beanie (one she thought was cute, but never failed to earn a sarcastic comment from Regina Mills) onto her head. She pulled her thick curls into a low pony tail and picked her iPod up off her dresser and placed the white earbuds into their respective slots, scanning through the musical selections until she found exactly the song she was looking for. Beastie Boys' "<strong>Fight For Your Right<strong>" flowed through her eardrums and down through her chest as she shoved her feet into a pair of electric blue sneakers.

She needed to think, and shutting out the world with a long jog and music was her favorite way to muse. As swift feet thudded lightly over dark pavement and carried her in any which direction they pleased, she realized she couldn't seek out the Mayor and demand answers. She figured that was exactly what the brunette wanted. She wanted Emma to make a fool of herself begging for a relationship – _Whoa, relationship? Fucking no way! Where had that thought come from?_ – begging for a _release_ from the Queen that she knew would never come. She wanted Emma to feel embarrassed about her attraction to her, and use it to her advantage. Well, sister, that just wasn't going to happen. Emma could shove down the feelings – _Goddamnit, there it was again… feelings? She meant lust! –_ shove down the _lust _she had for the former Queen. She could do it. She just needed to run these six miles, first.

* * *

><p>Five days later, when Regina hadn't caught even a glimpse of the blonde other than through her mirror, she started to worry. She lived for those tooth gnashing, lip curling, eye twitching moments of angry passion that she always experienced when in the blonde's presence. Had she read the Savior wrong? Had she made a mistake by dominating in bed the woman who constantly dominated her thoughts? It had seemed like such a good idea at the time – challenging the woman by taking what she wanted from her, but leaving the door wide open for the blonde to chase her and make the next move. It was supposed to be a game, and Regina was certainly not going to beg. If Emma didn't want her anymore then she would get over it. She could always pass the act off as just another attempt at claiming title of Head Bitch In Charge. However, when she lay in bed at night, <em>alone<em>, she couldn't deny the disappointment that resonated deep within her chest from the realization that the blonde hadn't yet sought her out to take her for all she was worth.

Maybe she would have to inconspicuously hang around some of Emma's favorite hangout spots over the coming week. Maybe. She refused to look desperate, and contemplated how it would look if she accidentally on purpose stumbled into the blonde. She still had a sense of pride after all (right), and if the Savior really didn't want her anymore, then she certainly wouldn't be throwing herself down at the blonde's feet, pleading for sex and affection until her vocal chords lost all feeling.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Mayor uncharacteristically strode into Granny's at 7:30am on the dot. She was clearly ready for a total Wild West, gun-slinger show down, as she was dressed to kill in her tightest black pencil skirt that ended right below the knee. The slit in the back of her skirt bordered indecent for public consumption, as it showed ample amounts of the Mayor's toned thighs when she walked across the room on her three inch cranberry coloured heels. The equally tight and matching red silk blouse that covered her torso was unbuttoned that one extra button, causing every person in the diner to pause mid fork-to-mouth, and stare.<p>

She surveyed the room, looking for her target. In the back of the diner, she could see Henry and Snow sitting in a booth, facing her. David and a severely disheveled pile of blonde curls beside him sat opposite of her son and ex daughter-in-law, their backs to the door. David turned to see what his wife and grandson were staring at, his face contorting to become as equally as comical. She grinned to herself at the shocked expressions on their faces.

_Good,_ she thought, _Emma hasn't seen me yet._

She took a few steps into the diner, the smuggest of looks on her face. She was the hottest thing this town had ever seen, and she knew it. Her beauty had set entire kingdoms ablaze, and she was frankly no match for this simple, magic-less world.

_Wait for it_, she told herself. _Don't get too excited._

The blonde in the aisle seat of the back corner booth finally realized that her son and parents were no longer listening to her, but staring over her shoulder. In fact, the entire diner had gone silent, she noted. Her blonde head turned slowly to see what they were gaping at.

_Please, oh please, oh __**please**__ don't let it be another wraith, or Snow Queen, or anything evil,_ Emma silently plead to herself. She continued to turn slowly, as she was aware most people in the establishment weren't moving. When her eyes landed on the dark woman standing in the entryway of the diner, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Well, she could mentally check off wraith. Evil? Well that outfit certainly was wicked, and her latest encounters with the Queen proved she was rather warm in body but quite frozen in heart. Emma felt a bolt of lightning surge through her abdomen and land right in her core.

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck- fuck. Why is she so hot? _ Emma whined in her head. She felt her face flush red. The Mayor (_Mayor-Queen-what-now?) _had her dark eyes zeroed right in on Emma. The ten or so other people in the diner darted their wide eyes back and forth between Dark and Light, undoubtedly aware of the somewhat extra tension between the two. The proverbial tumbleweed rolled through the room, seemingly snapping everyone back into action. Ruby jumped from behind the counter, walking smartly up to the Queen with a massive faux smile etched across her pretty features.

"Madam Mayor – would you like a seat at the bar? I can get your order started immediately."

Only then did dark eyes release their hold on green, turning slowly to find the other brunette in the room.

"That sounds perfect, Ruby."

She followed the other brunette to the counter and slid sizzlingly onto one of the high-top chairs. Emma's unabashed gaping never wavered, and she caught the slightest hint of flesh at the top of the slit in her skirt, revealing (_oh God, is Regina wearing… Oh my God, she is!_) that the Mayor wore garters to hold up her black stockings. Emma felt her core throb relentlessly as she nearly took a head dive out of the booth. Thankfully, David threw a quick arm out to catch her as she teetered ridiculously close to the edge of her seat.

"Oh my God…" Emma murmured, turning quickly in the booth and throwing her hands up to hide her burning face. She peeked up through her thick, dark lashes to steal a glance at her mother. Snow stared open mouthed at her, then turned to face Henry.

"Henry, we better get you to school. We don't want to be late. And, and Emma, sweetheart?"

The Swan looked up fully, the blush beginning to creep down her neck.

"Don't forget to pick Henry up after school. You're supposed to take him on a Ride Along this afternoon. David? Make sure things stay, err, civil in here. Ok?" She glanced at Emma one last time, wondering why the blonde's face was _that_ red. Was she just _that_ angry with Regina for ruining their family's typical breakfast at Granny's before school and work? She hoped the femme fatal didn't sucker her daughter into a fight in the middle of the diner.

"At _least_ take it outside, if it escalates!" she whispered under her breath to the blonde as she hurried past. Henry saluted Emma, then ran ahead of Snow to peck his pretty brunette mother on the cheek before exiting the diner. Emma jumped at her mother's words, suddenly envisioning the Mayor with her back slammed into the brick of the alley way, her skirt up around her hips and her mouth on _that_ spot of Emma's neck.

"OH! Ok. Yes. Outside," she choked, realizing Snow meant to take any impending _arguments_ outside, not any escalated sexual advances. Her mother still didn't even know Emma liked girls, much less liked the ex-Evil Queen. **Much** less that they had already had sex. Sorta had sex, anyway. Well, that Regina had been well sated, rather. Emma covered her face once again with one hand, pretending to be very interested in stirring her half-drunk coffee with the other. After what she deemed an appropriate amount of time, she slowly turned her head to check out the red and black clad Mayor sitting daintily at the counter. She almost leapt up from her seat at that moment, suddenly noticing that the Queen was leaned forward over the counter, her hand resting over one of Ruby's. There was a huge grin on her face, full attention on the not so shy waitress before her.

_What the actual fuck?!_ Emma thought, dropping all pretense of subtlety. _Is Regina actually __**flirting**__ with Ruby? Is that bitch actually flirting back?!_

She nearly jumped from her seat, scrambling to choke the life out of whichever brunette she ended up getting her hands on first, but she was quickly slammed back down into her seat by a firm and decisive hand on her shoulder. She turned vicious eyes to see David smiling at her.

"Whoa hold on there, Cowgirl," he laughed, eyes soft. She quickly glanced between his grip on her arm and his twinkling, knowing eyes. "You can't just run over there like a bat out of Hell, all brawn and no brains."

He chuckled as Emma relaxed slightly, but refused to acknowledge the obvious.

"What do you mean?" she feigned.

Now David really let out a laugh.

"Emma, please. You're a Charming. I can tell what's going on up there in your head. And, if you take just a moment to calm down and breathe, you'll notice she's only flirting with Ruby because she hopes you'll see it and get jealous."

Emma reeled back at the revelation. The fact that David could tell she was into the Queen made her feel like she had just been punched in the gut. His observation that the woman was only trying to make her jealous gave her the feeling of being punched in the chest. _What a way to get beat up_, she mused.

"Make me jealous? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She still wasn't sure she wanted to admit to her father that the Mayor set her nether regions on fire, but there was no pretending. He knew the look on her face whenever the petite brunette was around. Hell, he probably knew Emma liked Regina before _she_ knew she liked Regina.

"Look, just play it cool. Go over there, order something, and just relax. Look at her only after you've ordered, and just nod."

"Nod?"

"Yeah, like this." David gave her the universal 'What's up' head bob, and smiled.

"I don't know why I'm taking advice from my father, who, by the way, isn't much older than I am, but I guess there really isn't much point in sitting here gawking, either. Wish me luck."

He laughed and pushed her. "You don't need luck. You're a Charming."

The Prince winked as she shifted out of the booth and faced the counter. She shook her hands and head, tossing a few well-placed curls over her shoulders, her bright red leather jacket creaking as she mentally gave herself a pep talk. As she took her first tentative step forward, her dark wash skinny jeans suddenly felt way too tight.

_They make your ass look good Swan, just remember that._

Regina sat at the counter, grinning wildly at Ruby. The waitress certainly was responsive to her come-ons, if her toothy grin and flashing eyes had anything to say about it. If her Savior marched out of the diner without so much as a glance in her direction, she could definitely engage in some play time with the wolf to alleviate the sting of the blonde's rejection. As pretty as the tall brunette was, she really hoped that wouldn't be the case.

The Mayor felt a surge of energy enter her personal bubble, and glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the woman she lusted over in her dreams walk slowly (and very, very awkwardly) up to the counter on her left. She suppressed a giggle, knowing the blonde's hesitant steps indicated what was presumed to be a hilarious dialogue going on in her head. She could tell Emma was contemplating turning around and going back to the safety of her booth, but she wanted the blonde in close proximity to her so she resisted the urge to turn and threaten the woman just to see the startled reaction she knew she could elicit. In fact, she sat very still, barely daring to breathe, as the blonde struggled between where to sit at the bar. The feeling of waiting for Emma to decide whether or not she should sit was even more tedious than waiting for a unicorn in the woods to approach.

_Damn it, which seat do I take so I don't seem so obvious? _ Emma wondered.

_Damn it, Swan, pick a seat so we can get on with this ridiculous charade, _Regina mentally screamed.

David sat at the booth, eyes wide, the scene before him playing out like an oncoming train wreck. He watched as Emma slid not to the stool right beside Regina, but one over. _Good girl,_ he mentally praised.

Emma cleared her throat as Ruby stood up and walked her way.

"Yeah, hey, Rubes, mind getting me a drink?" She practically stuttered out the words.

Ruby giggled as her eyebrows rose in question.

"Ems, you know it's like not even 8am, right?"

Emma faltered, searching her brain over for a witty retort, knowing the dark woman beside her (and probably her father, and the _rest_ of the damn diner) had their ears trained right on her.

"Well you know, it's five o clock somewhere," she grinned, hoping the old saying would suffice.

Ruby snorted, as did the Mayor, who had to turn her head completely away from the blonde to keep from laughing in her face.

"Actually, it probably is five o clock somewhere, but it's 7:40am here. And don't quote that country music crap to me. What can I _really_ get for you, Sheriff, since you're on duty in exactly 20 minutes?"

The blonde felt her face redden, and not because she was aroused. _Fuck._

"Fine, I'll take a coffee."

As Ruby turned to make her way to the coffee machine, she heard the blonde excitedly pipe out an afterthought, "Oh! And a bear claw."

_Of course,_ Regina rolled her eyes to herself. _More sugar. How is she not three hundred pounds? _She turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the blonde, and nearly passed out. Green eyes were staring directly at her. There was definitely an "Oh shit" moment between the two, before (and Regina could _not_ believe the audacity) the blonde actually nodded her head at her, jutting her chin out for a brief moment, before lowering it and turning back to Ruby. David stifled a disappointed moan, palming his face and shaking it slightly, before lowering his forehead to meet the diner table.

_She couldn't have made that more awkward or cocky_, he sighed.

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma smiled, grabbing the pastry as she turned back to the Mayor. She took a huge bite of the bear claw, cream cheese and cherry filling dripping down her lips and chin. As she chewed, the smug grin that had previously adorned the Mayor's face slowly dissipated. Her eyes fell from bright green orbs to land on the sticky filling clinging enticingly to pink lips. Involuntarily, her own tongue snaked out of her mouth, none-too-subtly licking her full, red lips as she imagined leaning over and sucking the irritatingly sweet sugar from the Sheriff's face. As her gaze shifted even lower to the neck of the blonde's black tank top, the temperature in her abdomen flared dramatically.

The entire diner stared with baited breath, wondering which witch would waver first. Ruby took two gigantic steps backwards. Any inclination she'd had that the Mayor was into her quickly flew out the window as she watched complete and utter lust bloom over the dark woman's features. She quickly realized her part as a pawn in Regina's plan to rev up the blonde. _Well, damn._

On the other side of the diner, David's grin was huge. He was suddenly very proud of his daughter. Maybe she had inherited some of those Charming genes, after all. But still, it was better to leave before the two women jumped each other's bones right there on the diner counter, so he shook his head in amusement, and slipped out the back door, pumping his fist in the air at his daughter's small victory.

"So," Emma began, trying her hardest to remain stoic.

"So," the Mayor responded, clearly more than a little aroused, if her shaky voice had anything to say about it.

"What brings you here, _Your Majesty_?" Emma finally licked the sugar off her lips and wiped at the cream cheese on her chin. She held her finger up in front of the brunette's face, brazenly offering it for the woman to lick. Regina sensed the entire diner watching them, and fought back the urge to lean forward and take the whole of the blonde's finger between her lips. She narrowed her eyes, pushing the Savior's hand away. She could not lose this game. Emotions were for pussies, and she would much rather be _eating_ it, than actual _be_ it. She cleared her throat and turned away from the blonde.

"Coffee before heading to work. And you?"

The enormous pink elephant in the room sat daintily on the stool between them, legs crossed, shit-eating grin plastered over its features.

"Ha. I'm always here at this time." Her declaration fell short and definitely didn't pack the punch she thought it would. _Damn it Swan, focus! She used you. She doesn't like you. She's a cold, hard bitch with no feelings._

"Well, I guess I had better get off," the Mayor stated as Ruby handed her a cup to go, "to work, that is." She snickered and slid off the bar stool, revealing once more a lone strip of garter. The blonde eyeballed the pencil skirt for a moment before looking back up and arching her eyebrow high atop her forehead.

"I think you've gotten off quite enough, Madam." The words rolled off her deft tongue, implying everything she so desperately wanted to say out loud. She was surprised when the brunette stepped forward and laid a delicate hand on her right shoulder. She leaned in, slowly. **The entire diner leaned in, slowly. ** It was so quiet that even the mice were terrified to move.

"And don't you think it's time you got yours?"

The words were so low, so smoldering in their delivery, so sensual as lips brushed the soft edge of her earlobe, that Emma closed her eyes as her breath hitched in her throat. It almost sounded like Regina meant it. It almost sound like – like Regina _wanted_ her. Could she? Could Regina possibly want her? She opened her eyes to meet deeply dilated pupils, eyes hooded and low. Before she could think of a response, the woman in question pirouetted gracefully on her Manolo Blahniks, and the entire diner snapped back to their respective meals. The Mayor glared at every single person in the entire room, jerking her coffee cup from the taller brunette's hand before marching out of the eatery.

Emma shook her head and looked to Ruby. The blood in her ears roared to rival a stormy sea, and spots formed along her vision. She actually was going to faint this time, she realized all too late, and felt the world close in around her as she slid off the bar stool, limbs sprawled haphazardly on the floor.

* * *

><p>Cranberry Manolos clicked across the sidewalk, carrying a flustered and angry Mayor to work. She couldn't be bothered to drive; her heart was pounding too viciously in her chest. Damn it! She had whispered her remark in the blonde's ear solely as a means to tease and invoke sexual frustration, but her true emotions had somehow unwillingly bubbled to the surface, and she could tell the Savior (<em>her<em> Savior!) had caught the depth behind her question. As she thundered into her office, she bade not the secretary a good morning, but instead threw her styrofoam coffee cup across the room to narrowly miss the poor young man's head.

"I swear on your life, if you let anyone enter this door today, I will have your head on a spike!" she spat venomously, slamming her office door closed.

Once inside the room's safe confines, she began to dramatically pace up and down the length of her office. How could she be so stupid? How could she let that mask fall for even one moment? Now that irritating, holier-than-thou blonde knew. She knew! She knew the former Queen had a soft spot for someone other than Henry. What was worse was that she knew the Mayor's soft spot was herself, the Savior. Regina refused to be destroyed by her weakness. Refused it. She wheeled around and threw herself into her chair behind her desk. Bringing her hands up to her chin, she sought to compose herself. This would definitely be the last time she played with the Swan. She would rather never see the woman again, than admit her deepest, darkest feelings.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, with a hoard of people surrounding her, Emma Swan snapped awake with a start. Where was she? Why was her head in so much pain? And why the Hell was Leroy standing over her, giggling?<p>

"Oh, and she's awake, people. Someone owes me five bucks!"

Emma sat up quickly, lightly touching her already bruised forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, noticing Ruby standing next to her.

"Well, Ems, you kind of took a nosedive off the high-top when Regina walked out of here."

Regina? Oh. Right. Regina. The Mayor. Former Queen. Former Queen turned Mayor turned former Mayor turned Mayor again since Snow White clearly knew dick-all about Mayoring. That one.

"Oh, shit. Regina."

"Right, let's get you standing, shall we?" Ruby grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her upright.

"You ok there, sister?" the Miner questioned, genuine concern gracing his face.

"I'm – I'm good," Emma responded, truthfully. "I don't think I'm really all that hurt. Just surprised."

Everyone traded similar glances between themselves. They were all fairly surprised, that much was certain.

"Listen, maybe we should call David and have him take your shift today. Your head looks pretty wicked." Leroy reached out to grab her elbow.

Emma grimaced as the fog in her brain slowly dissipated.

"No, I'm fine guys, really. I do, however, have an errand to run before I hit the Station." She threw a twenty down on the counter, more than covering her coffee and bear claw, before slowly but surely exiting the diner.

"Alright, five bucks says she's going to the Mayor's office!" Leroy shouted.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Emma sat in her police cruiser outside the Mayor's office. She hadn't moved a muscle since she had pulled in, except to glance every so often between the second story window and the top of the apple tree she could see peaking over the garden wall around the side of the building. Finally, after her curiosity beat out the logical side of her brain, she opened the door to her cruiser and slid out. She had thrown her standard puffy brown Sheriff's coat on when she entered the car, the cold outside having penetrated through her red leather jacket. She was unaware that she had already been spotted as she walked toward the front entrance of the building. She never noticed the figure that loomed in the window above her.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina jumped back as Emma stepped out of the police cruiser. She had been watching the woman for the better part of an hour, wondering if she was ever going to grow the balls she needed in order to actually enter the building and confront her. It was a curious thing, she mused, the Sheriff looked almost timid and shy as she tread lightly over the cold ground and disappeared out of the brunette's sight. The Mayor panicked slightly, wondering how she should appear when the blonde would undoubtedly barge into her office. She ran a few feet this way, turned and ran a few feet that way, all the while threading her hands through her hair in attempt to smooth it down, before finally settling on reclining in her office chair. Her desk could act as a barrier if the blonde ended up being more livid than she appeared when slowly sauntering up the sidewalk.<p>

Her heart began to pound in its cage when she heard angry voices outside her office. She gritted her teeth in preparation for the inevitable flying open of her heavy oak door, revealing one pissed off blonde. She took in a deep breath as the door swung wide, frantic young secretary hot on the heels of the Swan.

"Mayor Mills, I am so sorry she ju-"

"Can it, kid! I don't care if I have an appointment with the Mayor here or not, but she's going to fit me in, that's for sure." Emma turned violently and shoved the assistant hard, sending him falling backwards over the threshold as she shut and locked the office door. There was a momentary pause, as each party in the room stalled to gather themselves. One strong hand slid slowly down the door frame as Emma mentally prepared herself for the battle ahead. She knew the witch wouldn't go down lightly (actually, she was kind of hoping it wouldn't be very _light_ at all when the Mayor went _down_) or without a fight, but she was confident in what she had seen encased deep within the far reaches of those boiling, rich chocolate irises. She turned head first followed by her body, her entire plan seemingly ridiculous now that she was finally in the presence of the woman she secretly wanted more than anything in the world. Her eyes slid slowly across the floor, up the mahogany desk, to land on the object of her desires. And damn – if there had ever been a smoldering temptress in this world, it was sure to be Regina Mills. She suppressed the whistle that lay low in her wind pipes.

The Queen was sitting behind her desk, legs crossed at the ankles and arms gripping the edge of the leather seat, blackened eyes glaring out from beneath her long lashes. She was staring at Emma as if the blonde were hunted prey. The snarl forming on dark red lips indicated just as much. Before she could think, Emma had crossed the room in three quick strides, slamming her hands down on the front of the desk. Regina mentally congratulated herself for thinking to give them a barrier.

"Miss Swan, how may I help you?" The address was so much more than a question. It belied an arsenal just below the dark woman's cool exterior, all missiles pointed directly at anything capable of tearing down her carefully crafted walls.

Despite this fact, Emma was done playing games. She would break through that haughty, cold shroud, or she would die trying. She wasn't giving up now, not after she had seen the truth in the Mayor's eyes, but if it meant a full on Brooklyn style rumble, complete with switch blades and someone in the background humming tunes from West Side Story, then bring it the Hell on. She would get Regina to admit her feelings for her, dignity be damned. It was time to give the witch a taste of her own medicine. She just hoped her plan didn't back fire.

"You left me hanging," the blond began, "and I don't appreciate it. I believe you owe me. Twice."

Dark velvet swept the length of a lithe torso before drawing back to seemingly relaxed green eyes. There was mirth dancing behind the verdant orbs, and her voice lacked its usual mockery. Instead, she sounded rather matter-of-fact, more as if the Mayor simply had asked her what the time was, or if the weather had forecasted rain that evening. She blinked after a long moment of holding the woman's gaze.

"I left you," her voice trailed as her eyes swept across the office, "_tied up,_ for no more than three minutes. Unless my mirror was lying to me, you seemed to take matters into your own hands rather well after I had gone to gather our son."

"It was _five_ minutes, and you left me there, by myself! And it wasn't as if you had simply wandered off during the middle of playing X-Box, either. What did you expect me to do?"

"I told you I would be back for you later, dear, but you just couldn't help yourself. I saw no reason indicating that you needed any further assistance from me." She crossed her arms under her chest, clearly hurt by that fact. The sudden meshing together of her breasts, however, was not at all lost on the blonde. Emma's eyes strayed downward and lingered for several moments before she stepped backwards off the desk, a sly smile etching its way over her face. She walked slowly, almost casually around the desk. The Mayor lost sight of the blonde as she waltzed behind her chair. Before she could take a second to ponder why the woman was walking behind her, she could feel breath on her right ear.

"But what if I still need you?"

The question was so innocent, so beautiful, so raw. Regina's heart jump started into over drive at the idea of being needed. The way Emma sounded – was it real? She turned her head cautiously, the deep, swirling oceans of the blonde's eyes consuming her whole. As their eyes connected, the spark that danced between them left room for little doubt from either party that what they were feeling was also being felt by the other.

"Then I'm yours."

Both women's hearts nearly clamored out of their clavicles at the confession. The breathy admission stunned the brunette, as her eyes instantly grew three sizes. Before she had a second to even think about taking the words back, pink lips had engulfed hers, while deft hands raked through her thick hair. She hesitated only a moment, until the rush of blood from her chest spiraled low into her belly, igniting the fire that always simmered on low whenever she was in the presence of the Savior. _Her_ Savior. She began to kiss back, sinking into the feeling of being wanted. No, it was the feeling of being _needed_.

Strong arms slid their way down her shoulders and over the expanse of her back. She felt the blonde jerk her up to a standing position, but she barely had the strength in her legs to comply. When she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and rested her weight on muscled shoulders she was elated to note the woman strung her arms tightly around her midsection, supporting her even further. Her heels landed her at exactly the same height as the Savior, which allowed both women to fully press their hips forward and into each other. The contact of the Mayor's pubic bone pressing sharply into her own made the Savior gasp and break the kiss. They both pulled back slightly and breathed heavily into each other's mouths, eyes locked like a vice.

"I was hoping you would come for me." The brunette whispered, her cheeks flush and her lips pulsing from her erratic heartbeat.

Ever the smooth cat, Emma grinned wickedly and slid her hands down to cup the Queen's ass. She squeezed and pulled the woman harder into her, their bodies meeting from forehead to toe.

"Oh I'll come for you, alright, and I'll be coming first this time."

She squeezed the thick globes of flesh between both hands again, then set the Mayor back down. Jade met smoky black in a silent dual. Despite the realization that deeper feelings ran through the caverns of each woman's heart, both the Savior and the Queen were headstrong and stubborn, neither wanting to relinquish their power over the other first.

"Well. We might be able work something out, Swan, but I'm still hurt that you didn't wait for me the other night. I might be inclined to accept your request, but only under one condition."

She fingered the brown Sheriff's jacket, glancing down the top of the woman's black tank. _There are those ungodly beautiful breasts again,_ she thought. Emma cleared her throat in order to bring the brunette's eyes back to hers, and narrowed her gaze.

"Depends on what it is, Your Majesty."

The Mayor leaned in close, teasing the deepened pink of the Savior's bottom lip.

"I want you to beg for it."

Emma immediately released her hold on the brunette and stepped backwards.

"God, fuck no, Regina. Why the Hell do you always have to be the Domineering Tramp? Can't you just take me in your arms? Is it so hard to admit that you want me?"

There was a moment where all the air seemed to flee the room at once. A hundred emotions played over the Queen's face within a half second. Her lip suddenly curled and she took two menacing steps toward the blonde.

"I said, beg. Or you'll get nothing from me."

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course this is how Regina would react. Insecurities equated to Bitch Mode. Fine. She would play. She may have been caught off guard the last time when the Mayor showed up to her apartment unannounced, but this time she was ready.

She quirked her eye brow, and slowly unzipped her jacket the rest of the way, taking her time removing it. She allowed it to drop to the floor beside the desk, and winked. Her hands moved to the tops of her jeans, unfastening the belt. From a few feet away, she could see the Mayor had sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled her belt from its loops and allowed the strip of leather to land over the jacket. With a smile, she began to unbutton her jeans, but as her zipper began to trail down, the Mayor decided she'd had enough. With one long stride, she closed the gap between them, her hands coming up to slap away the Swan's fingers. She grinned wickedly before sliding her own hands beneath the waist band of Emma's jeans and pulled them down the woman's hips.

The blonde grinned and sucked her own lip into her mouth, biting it as the Queen rested on both knees before her, helping her step out of her ankle high boots and pants, then watched as they flew to join her belt and jacket. She kicked off both her socks, suddenly becoming immobile when the long, dainty fingers of the woman below her wrapped tightly around her bare ankles. She looked down to meet the darkest, hooded gaze she had ever seen. The Mayor licked her lips and nearly purred as she trailed well manicured nails up the Sheriff's legs, fingers pausing to massage strained calf muscles. They continued their path further up, tickling the backs of her knees and kneading the toned flesh of her thighs.

"I can smell you, Miss Swan."

A shudder ran the length of Emma's spine, the ever growing throbbing between her legs suddenly amplifying in wetness with desire. She was momentarily rendered speechless. She searched her once again foggy brain for a retort, something sexy, or funny, or fuck, _anything_, but she was cut short by a well-placed kiss to her upper thigh, right beside her aching core.

"Mmm, Regina, God," she whined, running one hand up to meet her beanie (_that stupid damn idiotic beanie!_) and pulled it off her head, as she was suddenly very, _very_ hot. There was a low, deep throated chuckle that vibrated across her thigh shooting straight to her belly.

"I know," came the breathy reply, "I sometimes like to think of myself as a God, too."

Jesus, really? Ok, that was just over the top, even for Regina. The blonde suppressed an eye roll. A God? Well, actually, Emma wasn't really in a position to argue that point right now, as long as that damn woman who was currently torturing her thigh would just move her lips over a few inches. She was about to demand just that, when she felt the hands that had been rippling over her thigh begin to move upwards to cup her delicious behind. She looked down to see what the holdup was, why the Mayor had stopped kissing her hip bone.

"I'm waiting, Sheriff."

The statement held less venom than Emma had imagined it would. There was something in the woman's voice, in her eyes, that she hadn't ever noticed before today, but she now realized it had always been there. Yearning. The Queen just wanted the Savior to want her. It was that small, flickering of pain, sadness, wonder, and hope that made the blonde mentally slap herself in the face in preparation for what she knew she had to do. She reached behind her to lay her large, strong palms across the brunette's feminine fingers, and run them the length of the small woman's arms, over her shoulders, up her neck, to cup her cheeks.

"Please, Regina. I need you."

A large grin bloomed over the features of the beautiful brunette, and she quickly slid her fingers beneath the Sheriff's plain blue cotton underwear, guiding the material completely down her legs and tossing it aside. Her eyes brazenly raked the woman's core, as she fingered the soft stubble that was growing back over the blonde's mound. Emma shuddered at the contact, releasing her hold on the woman's face to lay one hand at the base of her neck and the other plunging through smooth dark locks, pulling her even closer to the apex of her thighs.

Regina found her nose pressed hard into the silky flesh that covered the blonde's pubic bone. She breathed in deeply and once again ran her arms up toned thighs to cup a firm ass. She smiled to herself as the legs before her spread involuntarily, granting her better access to the heat that nearly rendered her senseless. She took one long swipe with her tongue, eyes closed, fully savoring the taste of the Savior. A low moan escaped from a parted mouth somewhere above her, and she grinned as she repeated the motion, the musky, unique taste swirling on her tongue as she began lapping more fervently. God, she absolutely loved the feel of this woman on her lips, on her tongue. Her own core began to throb with the overwhelmingly wonderful smell of the blonde, and the small gasps she was able to elicit from pink lips ignited a fire in her very soul.

She wanted more.

Now.

She used her hands that had been kneading the thick flesh of the Sheriff's ass to guide the woman around and backwards to her desk. She pushed the woman above her until she leaned against the edge of the wood.

"Wider, Miss Swan, I haven't got all day."

Dark green eyes glanced down as her chest began to quickly rise and fall, forcing the breath in and out of shaky lungs. She placed both hands on the edge of the desk to support herself, as she slowly spread her legs for the brunette on her knees below her.

An eager tongue snaked out of the Queen's mouth, licking her lips as a small moan escaped her throat. She placed her hands over the blonde's and brought her mouth back to the woman's sweltering core, much more pleased with the view now that she had complete and undeniable access. She licked and sucked through parted folds, occasionally glancing upwards through hooded eyes to gauge the woman's responses. She felt fingers on hers, then twined them together over the edge of the desk as she slowly but surely worked the blonde into a frenzy. The Savior could no longer suppress the moan that was building in her chest. With one well-placed flick of a deft tongue to a swollen clit, the loud guttural groan escaped her mouth and simultaneously sent shivers down the brunette's spine. She threw her head back as unadulterated pleasure began to rip through her body. Her legs began to strain with her impending orgasm, and her heart felt like it was about to bounce right out of her chest.

After several long minutes of kissing and licking, dipping her tongue in and out of the saturated skin, the brunette wrapped her lips entirely around the Savior's swollen clit and began sucking as if it were the last thing on earth she would ever be allowed to do. She moaned as she sucked, the vibrating of her full lips causing all sorts of heady reactions from the blonde. She began to roll her hips into the Mayor's face, completely lost in the throes of passion. One of her hands untangled from the other woman's fingers to grab at dark hair, urging her on. Finally, she felt the inevitable tell-tale signs she was about to come, as her insides clenched and her whole body went rigid. Her mouth opened in a wide 'O', as a wail bubbled up from deep within her chest. She collapsed under the pressure, falling backwards onto the desk, sending a few papers flying. Ecstasy was painted over every part of her face.

She felt faint, gentle lips kissing her knees and thighs, making their way up and over her hip bones while graciously avoiding the still very sensitive parts of her body. She looked down and saw the Queen had risen, and was crawling atop her still shuddering body.

"Mmm, Miss _Swan_," she moaned, her eyes dark and filled with lust, "you taste so good in my mouth."

She pushed Emma further back onto the desk until the blonde was fully lying on the varnished wood. The tightness of her skirt prevented her from doing much more than draping herself over the Swan's body, where she nuzzled one perky breast under her chin. Despite the fabric still covering her chest, Regina could feel a rock hard nipple just inside the woman's bra. She lightly bit at the sculpted chin under her, grazing her teeth along the chiseled jaw until she pecked small kisses over the woman's cheeks and finally rested them against pink lips. Her own, full, red lips parted the younger woman's thinner ones, and she slipped her tongue inside. The two began to languidly explore each other's mouths while the blonde continued to recover from her high.

"It's Emma," the woman on her back said, pulling away, "and you'd do well to remember it." She lightly mocked one of the more dramatic lines the brunette had delved upon her in their last sexual encounter.

The look of passion that had rarely graced the brunette's face was quickly erased, as her eyes narrowed and she opened her mouth to accost the blonde below her. She was halted by a wide grin and short giggles that erupted from the Savior's mouth.

"Haha, I'm just kidding. I mean, I'm not kidding about the Emma part. You really could use my real name, you know. But I was just playing since you know, the last time when you said…"

Her voice trailed off and her smile dissipated as she realized the brunette wasn't laughing.

"Oh. Well. Or whatever, it's fine." She glanced away in disappointment and embarrassment, her hands slowly sliding from where they had been resting on the Mayor's hips.

_She really is adorable when she rambles. Not that I'd tell her so. Oh, and now she's going to pout, which is even cuter._

Regina suddenly grinned and pecked the blonde once again on the lips.

"I know how you can make it up to me, Sheriff," she breathed, capturing the younger woman's lower lip between hers and teasing it with her tongue. She released the woman's lip and grinned.

Emma was suddenly quite drunk on Regina, and high on the taste of her own self on the talented lips of her Queen. She grinned and jumped up quickly, flipping them in the process. Before the brunette knew what was happening, she found herself face down on her chest, her feet on the floor, and the Savior standing behind her. She tried to raise herself up, but a firm and demanding hand was wedged between her shoulder blades, effectively sealing her over heated body to her precious desk. She bit her lip and turned her head, eyeballing the woman behind her.

"What are you doing, Sheriff?!"

"Oh, I remember how you like it, _Your Majesty_, but this time I'm doing this for _my_ pleasure, not yours."

Ok, anyone who knew Emma knew that statement was utter bullshit, but she couldn't help wanting to feel the insides of the brunette again. She had thought about the woman's gorgeous pussy every day since she had attacked her on her couch, and the sight of the Queen on her hands and knees, filled to the brim while she pounded into her from behind, was a scene Emma desperately wanted to relive.

Both women paused. Emma waited for permission, though she had no clue why, because Regina clearly hadn't bestowed that same right to her a week ago. The brunette churned the options over and over in her brain, but her desire for the blonde won out in the end. She laid her hands flat on the desk and pushed her ass into the woman's hips.

"Do it, Swan."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, what now?" Emma teased, not wanting to be so verbally man-handled like she had been the last time.

"I said you're free to do whatever you want, Swan!" Regina practically spat out the words, irritated at being bested in her own game.

"No."

Regina felt the loss of heat from her rear. She turned flaming eyes on the Savior, frustration seeping out her every pore. The heat that burned between her legs was something she desperately needed sated.

"Not until you say it."

The dark witch let out a growl. God! Did the blonde actually want _her_ to beg in return?

"That is absolutely ridiculous, Miss Swan. I will not beg for your services. I, unlike you, am much more capable of pleasing myse-"

The blonde cut her off as she stepped back into her personal space and slammed the woman's body back down to the desk.

"I don't care if you beg. That's not what I want from you," she proclaimed, her hand running the length of the dark woman's back, untucking the silk cranberry shirt from beneath her high waisted black skirt. "That's not what I want from you at all, Regina."

Her voice held that raw, quiet tone again, and it touched the Queen in a way that no amount of innuendo, flirting, or raunchy sex talk would ever be able to. She looked away.

"What do you want from me, then?"

She stared at the wall on the other side of her office. The black and white forest paper that adorned the room swam in front of her. She knew exactly what the woman wanted. The question being, was she able to provide it? Could she give her that?

She felt two hands slide up her thighs and squeeze her ass, teasing her, before the warm body lay over her back, pink lips pressed into the outer shell of her ear.

"You _know_ it, Regina. You know what I want."

The woman's heart fluttered unnaturally in her chest as she shuddered from the steamy breath on her neck. She worried her bottom lip and turned her head until the blue-green oceans of the blonde's eyes enveloped the golden brown sugar mirrored back at her, silently begging her once more. She licked her lip again.

"I said, do it…" she uncharacteristically smiled at the woman, "_Emma_."

And hot damn, that was all it took. Before she even had time to process the dazzling radiance of the smile that graced the blonde's face, she felt her skirt wrenched up her hips by two very strong hands. With the sudden freeing of her legs, her instincts told her to spread them wide to entice the woman behind her even further.

"Oh my Holy Jesus," Emma breathed. The play of black garters over a firm, toned ass was almost too much for her to handle. She felt her brain begin to explode as the brunette turned and grinned, wickedly.

"See something you like, dear?"

"Um, uh, I - hey! Ok, you - that's not fair. How are you so sexy?"

Regina giggled and swayed her hips from side to side, one hand unconsciously palming a breast through her silk shirt.

"And that's something you take issue with? You're actually complaining that I'm _too_ _sexy _for you?" She jokingly tsked twice and bit her lip, playfully winking at the more-than-aroused blonde.

"Ok, that's it!" She once again pushed the woman back down on her stomach, and bent to lick one long line up the brunette's dripping center. She noisily kissed and lapped at the wetness for a moment, then without purchase, slid one finger deep into the witch's center. There was a loud groan that erupted from the woman's mouth, followed by a quick whimper when the finger was quickly removed. She supposed she deserved that. She pushed her hips backwards, seeking contact with the long fingers she remembered well. She waited with baited breath, the seconds that ticked by seeming like a lifetime. Then, she closed her eyes as she felt two of the blonde's fingers enter her once again. This time, they stayed.

She sighed in relief as the muscled fingers inside her began pushing, back and forth. The blonde was slow at first – she hadn't really given the Queen a chance to relax or work her way up to the intrusion of her fingers. But, she knew from her past experience that the brunette liked it kind of rough, and that she definitely liked being taken. So she worked her fingers steadily, pumping in and out, faster, then harder, until the beautiful body below her began to respond in kind, undulating her hips against the desk. The room was filled with moans and groans, as both women were fully enjoying themselves. Their sexing became louder and more fervored, as the blonde began to use her hips to help push her fingers deeper into the slick cavern surrounding her digits. They were both panting and grunting, completely giving themselves over to the other.

"Oh, by the Gods. Yes. Emma! That's it. Don't stop. Don't stop! Right there."

The Mayor was nearly screaming in her excitement. She could feel the tension building and building, a spiral rising from the ground and into the sky. She gripped the edge of the desk as she started screaming non-sensical words, yelling the blonde's name over and over again as the woman reached around her hips and firmly stroked her engorged clit.

"Come for me, Regina."

At that moment, the Queen was flying over the edge, soaring down a ravine and into a great earth quaking ocean. She began screaming the woman's name over and over again, nothing having ever sounded more beautiful to either woman than those two syllables as they reverberated off the Office walls.

"Emma, oh Gods, Emma!" Regina panted, her orgasm still crashing down over her as the blonde continued to pump furiously into her.

Suddenly, the office door flew wide open, startling the two women. Regina was still at the peak of her violent shuddering, when four figures came rushing into the office, wielding various weapons.

"Oh my God!"

David turned immediately and shielded his eyes, blindly staggering out of the room, the gun that had been in his hand quickly sheathed.

"Oh my GOD."

The secretary's eyes were huge, and he practically jumped out of his skin as he dropped the hole-punch to the ground.

"Ohhhhh my… God."

Ruby's eyes were dancing with amusement, and just maybe a hint of arousal.

"Oh my God, Emma!"

Snow slapped her hand over her mouth, the horrified expression on her face dully noted by both Queen and Savior.

"Oh, eww, _porn_!" she squealed, before dropping her knife to her side and scurrying out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

Both Regina and Emma stared blankly at the closed door, neither party moving a muscle. They had definitely just been walked in on during the middle of sex.

Well – at least now they didn't have to go through the awkward conversation of telling everyone the had slept together.

* * *

><p>NOTES: Original Prompt: "Emma finally hunts Regina down in her office and demands that she finish what she started. Office!Sex ensues. Someone walks in on them, embarrassing either Regina or Emma."<p>

This is relatively long for a story of this nature, so I hope you enjoyed it. There will be one final installment to this story, but it was becoming so long that I felt it wouldn't be as entertaining. And besides, who doesn't love a good cliff hanger? You won't have to wait very long to find out what happens between Emma and Regina, though, bc I've already written it. You also may have noticed that I wrote this in the style that most people were writing during Seasons 1 and 2. I really loved the characters in those seasons, and the idea of Regina being Mayor. I hope that clarifies any incongruities with the new styles of writing Regina and Emma.


End file.
